Eu Não Brilho
by afuneral
Summary: Sakura é uma fã de Crepúsculo que acredita em vampiros bonzinhos e amáveis, por isso, quando conhece um vampiro chupador de sangue de virgens indefesas, faz tudo que uma virgem indefesa não deveria fazer. Era pra ser SasuSaku, seila ne. Reviews *-*
1. Livros

Era mais uma manhã calma. O sol brilhava e deixava a cidade quente, e uma brisa morna rodeava as árvores, soprando em todas as folhas. Os moradores caminhavam tranquilamente, em suas regatas e vestidos esvoaçantes. Todos os bairros pareciam repletos de um diferente colorido, que só o verão pode proporcionar.

Mas numa casinha amarela, uma garota de cabelo rosa lamentava o calor infindável.

O vento leve não parecia agradá-la, tampouco o Sol, que suas amigas aproveitavam alegremente, sentadas em suas cadeirinhas no quintal de casa, ou dando uma volta no parque. Sakura estava fora do lugar, debruçada na varanda de seu quarto, rezando para que o dia que mal começara logo terminasse.

Ino passara na porta algumas vezes, convidando-a para uma volta pelo bairro, mas nada surtia efeito.

A rosada voltaria para os lençóis azuis e para o volume gasto de Crepúsculo que guardava embaixo do travesseiro. Aquela era a única cópia segura do livro, sua mãe já tinha lhe tirado todas as outras, inclusive o recém comprado – pelo menos na época – Amanhecer. Sakura suspirou amargamente, visualisando a capa e lembrando do dia em que ganhou o livro. Lembrou de sua ansiedade ao remover o plástico que selava o livro, ou na noite que passou acordada lendo.

E então, como sempre, ela lembrou de todas as suas cenas preferidas. Pensou em como teria sorte de cruzar com um vampiro, pelo menos uma vez em sua vida. Um vampiro bonito, branco como uma vela, com olhos dourados e cabelo emaranhado. Um vampiro de atitudes e palavras gentis, e com sorte, de outro século. E, para completar, um vampiro que se apaixonasse loucamente por ela, e por toda sua excentricidade e amor por vampiros. Seria perfeito.

Fechou os olhos, e deixou-se levar pela imaginação. Poderia passar um dia inteiro criando uma imagem sem falhas em sua mente. Mas precisava acordar para a vida. Ainda tinha lições de história para fazer, e não dispunha de um ancião para ajudá-la.

Sua mãe a gritou do andar de baixo. Realmente, era hora de acordar. Escondeu novamente o livro e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta da varanda. Não queria nenhum resquício daquele dia de Sol dentro de seu quarto. Abruptamente, fechou as cortinas. Raios de Sol eram proibidos.

-

Encontrou Ino conversando com a mãe na cozinha. Ino exibia um saudável bronzeado e suas bochechas estavam coradas de tanto ficar no sol. Seus olhos pareciam mais azuis que o normal e o cabelo parecia até mesmo mais claro.

- Queime no sol e te confundirão com uma kogal – Sakura disse, pegando uma maçã da cesta de frutas.

- Ah Sakura, fazendo brincaderinhas a essa hora da manhã. Provavelmente já leu Crepúsculo de novo hoje, ne? – Ino alfinetou, tirando a longa franja dos olhos.

A mãe de Sakura pareceu surpresa por alguns segundos, mas depois voltou ao normal.

- Impossível – ela disse, balançando a cabeça – Doei todos os exemplares para uma organização de caridade.

A loira riu por uns instantes, passando por trás da cadeira de Sakura. Olhou para as mãos da amiga, que se retorciam nervosamente.

- Já checou embaixo do travesseiro? – perguntou, sentando-se novamente.

O rosto da senhora Haruno retorceu-se em horror e ela subiu as escadas correndo, em busca do livro escondido. Sakura suspirou em pesar, rindo amargamente.

- Com uma amiga como você – pausou, levantando-se e caminhando rumo à porta – quem precisa de inimigos?

- Você é sua própria inimiga, com essa obsessão por vampiros. Edward Cullen não existe. Ele não vai vir te buscar, te salvar do verão, porque ele queima no Sol. E não ganha um bronzeado bonito como eu – ela disse, piscando.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, não acreditando no que ouvia. Aquilo era terrível. Ino era uma herege. Até mesmo os odiadores de Crepúsculo sabiam que Edward Cullen não morria no Sol. Ele era maior do que qualquer vampiro ralé com intolerância ao Sol. Ele brilhava! Como se milhares de diamantes pequenininhos estivessem incrustados(1) na sua pele! Era absurdo Ino ignorar aquilo!

- Ele brilha! – esbravejou a Haruno, batendo a porta. Aturar o Sol quente em sua cabeça era melhor que aturar sua mãe em sua cabeça. O Sol é silencioso.

A loira permaneceu sentada, rindo alto do rosto aterrorizado da amiga quando ela disse, propositalmente, que Edward queimava no Sol. Sakura deveria estar cogitando nunca mais falar com a Yamanaka.

-

As pessoas felizes de roupas leves estavam irritando-a ao extremo. Por que não demonstravam a mesma alegria num dia chuvoso? Por que não se sentiam bem ao observar o céu nublado, tomado por nuvens carregadas?

Podia ouvir as vozes da mãe e de Ino batendo em sua cabeça. "Você é tão inconvencional". As duas, e às vezes chevava a pensar, e o resto do mundo pareciam partilhar da mesma opinião. Sakura era fora de qualquer padrão normal.

O que a fez pensar no outro lado. Por que ela não se alegrava com um dia quente? Por que não aproveitava o clima ameno para sentar no quintal com sua cadeirinha e ler, até mesmo Crepúsculo? Por que tudo lhe era tão diferente? As perguntas dançaram por alguns momentos em sua cabeça.

Mas então deixou de lado os pensamentos melancólicos e encontrou uma árvore grande para sentar na sombra. Pelo menos, por hora, podia aproveitar um pouquinho de escuridão sem se sentir culpada. Já estava fora de casa.

-

Domingo já estava terminando, quando Sakura chegou em casa e observou, penando, seu exemplar de Crepúsculo ser queimado no jardim dos fundos. Lágrimas não eram suficientes para expressar sua dor. O que seria de sua vida sem os relatos de Bella sobre a perfeição dos Cullen? Deitou na grama seca fechando os olhos, não mais se permitindo sofrer com aquele filme de horror. Sua mãe, por outro lado, parecia presa numa comédia, divertia-se sadicamente com a tristeza da filha.

- Ah sim – ela disse, finalmente largando o livro em chamas na fogueira improvisada – Você está de castigo. Pensei que já soubesse.

A rosada suspirou, levantando pesada da grama e caminhando em passos cansados até a varanda. Já estava anoitecendo. Tudo daria certo.

-

Do andar de baixo a Senhora Haruno podia escutar a televisão alta da filha. Chegou a querer subir e averiguar, tentar descobrir se era mais uma cópia do filme Crepúsculo, ou qualquer outra besteirinha com vampiros bonzinhos e amáveis. Pelo visto, não. Sabia todas as falas de Crepúsculo, ou pelo menos quase todas. Sakura, por outro lado, podia falar o filme inteiro ao contrário.

Olhou para a mesa e viu o prato de comida da filha. Intocado. Ela nem ao menos mexeu com o garfo, como fazia antes quando ela realmente estava estressada.

Por que Sakura não entendia que toda aquela merda de vampiros só a fazia mal? Nunca fora uma mãe reprensora, mas as atitudes obsessivas da menina começaram a preocupá-la, e sim, ela precisou ser radical. Que mãe não seria, vendo a filha brigar com um garoto só para defender a honra de um personagem? Não fazia sentido, mas Sakura pareceu orgulhosa do hematoma no ombro. Ela disse que estava lutando por uma causa justa.

Levantou-se para limpar o prato da mesa quando ouviu barulhos no quintal. Tudo estava muito escuro e ela não pôde ver muito. Os ruídos cessaram e ela se tranquilizou, caminhou para a cozinha e lavou a louça, cantarolando, e ignorando, ainda que inconscientemente, os mesmos barulhos, agora menores.

-

Sakura ligou a televisão no último volume para que sua mãe não a perturbasse. Saiu para a varanda, sentando no chão um pouco e observando o vento balançar as árvores, que pareciam dançar, todas no mesmo passo. A brisa agora estava um pouco fria, diferente da do começo do dia, morna e seca. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, prendendo a respiração por alguns segundos.

Soltou o ar e permaneceu de olhos fechados. Um cheiro muito estranho impregnou o ar, e ela de repente sentiu medo de abrir os olhos. Ela podia sentir alguém atrás dela, e aquilo a apavorou consideravelmente. Abriu os olhos, e nada. Fechou novamente. Respirou fundo. Mas seu coração não parecia aquietar. Alguém estava brincando com ela. O pânico gritou em sua mente.

- Quem está aí? – ela perguntou, a voz trêmula.

Um tempo passou e nenhuma resposta.

- Edward Cullen – respondeu Ino, caçoando da amiga. Sakura estava vermelha de medo e tremia dos pés a cabeça. Ino não imaginava que assustar a Haruno seria tão fácil.

- Sua vaca! Você me assustou de verdade!

- Mas e se fosse o Edward? – perguntou a loira, fingindo estar falando sério.

- F*da-se o Edward! Eu podia ter morrido do coração! – bradou a rosada, tentando estrangular a amiga.

- Uau. Você mandou o Edward Cullen se f*der? Essa eu não esperava!

- Quer que eu mande você também? – ela perguntou, a voz seca.

Ino continuou rindo, mas o rosto de Sakura de repente se tornou apreensivo.

- Você sentiu um cheiro estranho quando entrou aqui?

- Não – Ino respondeu, coçando os olhos. Já chorava de tanto rir – Talvez o mofo de tantos posters, mas tirando isso...

Sakura resolveu ignorar a piadinha infame da amiga e continuou pensando e tentando memorizar o cheiro. Parecia sangue. Misturado com o cheiro do porão da casa de sua avó. E também das flores do jardim dos fundos. De repente, ela gelou. A janela que dava para o jardim dos fundos estava aberta.

Alguém tinha entrado no quarto. E não era somente Ino. E Sakura nem ao menos sabia se a pessoa ainda estava lá.

Algo lhe dizia que não dormiria naquela noite.

-

(1) Palavras de Bella Swan, ou Stephenie Meyer, seila ne ;D

Isso era pra ser uma paródia com Crepúsculo, mas se contar o resto estraga. A Sakura é uma fã tresloucada, e eu nem sei se existem fãs que nem ela ne, mas se exisitirem, espero que sintam-se homenageadas com essa Sakura Twilight Obsessed =D E seila, a Sakura vai conhecer um vampiro que não é um Edward Cullen da vida. E é tudo que eu tenho pra contar até agora *-* Espero que alguém leia, beijos.


	2. Encontro

- Ah Sakura. Você sabe que odeio deixá-la sem minha ilustre companhia – começou Ino, levantando da cama – Mas preciso ir. Papai vai surtar se eu chegar cedo de novo.

- De novo? O que você estava fazendo ontem à noite? – perguntou Sakura, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Tendo umas conversas com a Buffy. Ela pode te ajudar com esse problema.

Sakura nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de responder, até porque não tinha uma resposta à altura. Deixou Ino rir da própria piada à vontade, até que a loira percebeu que realmente era tarde e realmente arrumaria problemas com seu pai se ficasse mais cinco minutos rindo da cara de pão da Haruno.

- Espero que o tio Inoshi te dê uma surra! – Sakura gritou da varanda, enquanto observava a Yamanaka deixar a casa fazendo um sinal obsceno.

No andar de baixo, a mãe de Sakura, que não ouvira nem vira a delicada despedida das meninas, se regozijava do fato da filha ter uma amiga tão prestativa, educada e amorosa.

-

Sakura se arrependia de ter deixado Ino ir embora. Se tivesse a coagido a ficar mais um pouco, não estaria escondida no armário, com uma lanterna e o celular nas mãos. Tentou ficar na varanda, mas estava muito quente. Tentou ficar no quarto, mas o ambiente parecia a engolir. O armário pareceu convidativo e aconchegante o suficiente para uma medrosa que estava quase gritando pela mãe.

Fechou os olhos e tentou se imaginar num lugar feliz. Pensou em Forks, na casa dos Cullen, no quarto de Edward. Sem a Bella, com certeza. Apertou os olhos, tentando dar mais realidade à sua imaginação. Falhando, obviamente. Ela ainda pensava no cheiro estranho que sentira. Lembrava demais o cheiro do porão da casa de seus avós. Será que era sua avó, vinda de uma longa viagem, decidiu subir pela parte externa dos fundos e rasgou a perna na grade da janela da sala? Mas desde quando sua avó se tornara tão atlética? Será que as massagens que andava fazendo e todos os energéticos que ela tomava estavam a transformando em uma atração circense?

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando apagar de sua mente a imagem de sua avó com barba num trapézio. De repente percebeu que o armário também estava lhe proporcionando efeitos contrários aos esperados. Não se sentia em paz, muito menos relaxada.

Chutou a porta e pulou numa bandeja de biscoitos que sua mãe deixara ali mais cedo. O barulho a assustou tanto que o grito de pavor foi inevitável. Sua mãe irrompeu no quarto segundos depois, como uma maratonista, perguntando de um modo pouco delicado e silencioso se estava tudo bem.

- Está tudo bem, só me assustei com a bandeja – ela respondeu repetidamente, tentando aliviar o coração acelerado da mãe.

- Você não tem idéia de como me assustou. Pensei que fosse seu tio bêbado tentando entrar e roubar nosso dinheiro – ela respondeu, com as mãos sobre o peito, arfando. Seu maior medo era ser roubada pelo ex-cunhado, um bêbado delinquente que achava muito errado ter perdido parte do dinheiro que seu irmão deixara para a sobrinha.

- Mamãe, ele foi preso há um ano atrás – Sakura parecia chocada pelo fato de sua mãe ser uma escrava do dinheiro e não estar nem aí para seu estado físico e mental.

Ela pareceu um pouco aliviada, mas isso não a impediu de checar cada milímetro da casa. Sakura suspirou e tombou na cama, tendo agora outro assunto em mente.

Quando a senhora Haruno passou novamente no quarto para ver se estava tudo bem, a rosada já dormia tranquila, provavelmente sonhando com uma convenção de Cullens em seu quarto.

Ela balançou a cabeça, numa falha repreensão. Também tivera seus momentos de fã louca quando nova. Apagou a luz e deixou o quarto, enquanto Sakura sonhava com seu tio trazendo uma mala de livros e dvds de Crepúsculo.

-

Quando Sakura acordou, o calor já entrava através da janela aberta. Ela se livrou das pesadas cobertas e desceu da cama cambaleante, aquele calor a deixava doente. Podia escutar os sons que sua mãe fazia na cozinha, e pensou seriamente em não descer e ficar ali, deitada no chão do quarto, procurando uma brecha gelada.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Ino entrou no quarto gritando, trazendo Hinata junto, que encarava o chão envergonhada.

- BOM DIA, TESTA!

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan - começou Hinata – Eu trouxe bolo de castanha pra você.

Sakura sorriu. O bolo de castanha compensava qualquer coisa.

- Tudo bem então, vamos descer pra comer na cozinha – respondeu a rosada, deixando o quarto. Ainda estava minguada, como uma bóia vazia.

-

Depois de comerem e conversarem com a Senhora Haruno por alguns minutos, as três meninas deixaram a casa amarela e resolveram andar de bicicleta pelo bairro. Ino tentou tirar as mãos do guidão e levou um tombo feio, e decidiu que já tinha andado o suficiente. Elas pararam embaixo de uma das grandes árvores que ladeavam a avenida e descansaram ali, bebendo suco de morango e conversando sobre aulas de verão.

- Hinata-chan, você ainda gosta do Naruto, né? – perguntou Ino, sendo incrivelmente indiscreta. Hinata, de repente sem ar, corou até o último fio de cabelo – Acho que isso me serve de resposta.

- Como você é malvada, porca. Controle-se, ninguém tem obrigação de responder suas perguntas indiscretas.

- Faço uma indiscreta pra você também e tudo acaba bem. Aposto que isso é ciúme – respondeu a Yamanaka – Você ainda gosta do Edward Cullen?

- Claro que sim – respondeu a Haruno, soando óbvia demais e assustando as amigas – Não tem como deixar de gostar dele.

Ino balançou a cabeça, desapontada. Sakura não crescia. Hinata, por outro lado, não julgava a amiga e estava sempre disponível em qualquer momento. Era incrrível como aquele trio tão disitinto se completava de maneira tão fácil. Aquele pensamento pegou as três despreparadas, e elas riram juntas, imaginando a sorte de serem assim, tão peculiares.

-

Quando voltaram para a casa de Sakura, a mãe da Haruno já estava fazendo seus famosos biscoitos. Ino sentou na mesa e comeu quatro de uma vez, deixando Hinata novamente envergonhada. A Senhora Haruno não parecia ligar e de fato, até se divertia com a "vivacidade" da Yamanaka.

- Você não vai casar desse jeito – alfinetou Sakura, mastigando educadamente.

- Você também não, se continuar presa em Forks.

Hinata pressentiu o momento que estava por vir muito antes, quando Ino começou a utilizar a obssessão de Sakura por Crepúsculo como uma desculpa para sua má conduta de vez em quando. Como quando ela chutou a estátua de ferro da praça principal, e Sakura foi reclamar. Ino justificou dizendo que se a estátua pertencesse a um super vilão de Crepúsculo, que ela nem ao menos sabia o nome, Sakura faria o mesmo em nome de seu amado Edward. A rosada concordou, sem perceber o quanto parecia estúpida.

- Já cansei disso. Você adora usar minha paixão pelo Edward como desculpa para as merdas que você faz! Vê se cresce, porra! – Sakura bradou, batendo na mesa.

- Sakura! – gritou a Senhora Haruno, envergonhada. Sentia-se impotente pois sabia que aquela situação não lhe pertencia.

Ino se encolheu e fechou a cara. Seu rosto de repente tornou-se vermelho, sua boca começou a tremer e ela apertou os olhos como se não quisesse abrí-los nunca mais.

- Ino-chan... – murmurou Hinata, pousando uma mão no ombro da amiga. Ela romperia em lágrimas a qualquer momento.

Sakura, no entanto, começou a chorar antes da amiga. Ela estava morrendo de vergonha, e frustrada por ter ofendido Ino daquele modo. Elas eram melhores amigas, mesmo que vivessem se engalfinhando.

- Não é minha intenção... – Ino disse, entre fungadas – Mas é que é tudo tão difícil pra mim... Às vezes eu só quero desaparecer... Pra deixar meu pai viver uma vida diferente...

A Senhora Haruno abraçou a Yamanaka, que pareceu ainda mais tristonha ao sentir os braços magros da mãe de Sakura ao seu redor.

- Sakura, pegue o bolo de morango na geladeira. Tem sorvete de creme no freezer. Hoje vamos comer bastante – ela disse, suspirando.

Hinata pensou, por breves instantes, em como as Haruno se mantinham tão magras, quando a comida parecia jorrar das paredes.

-

À noite, as duas meninas deixaram a casa amarela das Haruno. Sakura as levou até metade do caminho, e voltou sozinha, em lentos passos, para casa. Estava frio demais para uma noite de verão e ela viu o brilho branco do relâmpago clarear o céu escuro. Uma brisa gelada arrepiou sua espinha, e ela apressou o passo, mortificada de medo.

- Por que tanta pressa?

"Não vire, não vire" ela repetia para si mesma, em pensamentos.

O estranho se aproximou e pôs a mão direita sobre seu ombro. Sakura tremeu com o toque da mão gelada e queria muito gritar, mas não encontrou forças. Seu corpo estava mole, como gelatina derretida. O que era aquilo?

De repente, a mão subiu delicadamente para o pescoço, virando devagar sua cabeça. O estranho tinha agora uma visão privilegiada do pescoço alvo da garota. Sentiu o toque da boca dele, tão fria quanto sua mão, atingir sua pele em cheio, e depois disso, tudo escureceu.

-

Quando a Haruno acordou, estava perfeitamente alojada em sua cama, coberta até o pescoço por três pesados cobertores. Em pânico, tocou o pescoço, à procura de qualquer evidência do encontro com o estranho de mãos geladas.

Sua mãe a observava, visivelmente preocupada. Ao seu lado, no criado mudo, avistou uma bandeja de metal com biscoitos e chá.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a Haruno mais nova, colocando as mãos na nuca.

- Você desmaiou na entrada de casa. Trouxe esses biscoitos para você comer agora. Ainda são duas da manhã, se estiver com sono, volte a dormir. Amanhã iremos ao médico.

Sakura sorriu ao ver a mãe deixar o quarto. Levantou da cama e devorou os biscoitos como Ino tivera feito anteriormente, dando algumas goladas no chá morno em seguida. A porta da varanda estava aberta, e as cortinas esvoaçavam como braços num balanço.

Saiu do quarto depois de comer, levando a bandeja para a cozinha e subindo para o banheiro em seguida. Demorou cinco minutos lavando o rosto, para despertar de verdade, e voltou para o quarto.

- Melhorou?

Não pôde responder, pois a mesma mão gélida que antes repousara em seu ombro e pescoço agora cobria sua boca gentilmente.

- Vim aqui para ter certeza que você não contaria nada para sua mãe e também para terminar meu trabalho – ele disse, sem tirar a mão da boca da rosada.

Sakura engoliu seco, e percebeu um tanto aliviada que ele se afastara alguns passos e livrara sua boca de sua mão.

- Trabalho? Que trabalho?

- Sou um homem – ele parou e riu de lado, como se estivesse aproveitando alguma piada privada – de poucas palavras. Já lhe disse o suficiente. E não grite, sua mãe não precisa ser prejudicada.

Ela temeu pela mãe por alguns instantes, mas nem por isso se calou.

- Ou você é um pervertido com fetiche por pescoços ou – Sakura pausou e respirou fundo, não imaginando o que estava prestes a falar – você é um vampiro.

- E se eu for os dois?

Os olhos da garota brilharam. Um vampiro! Aquilo era magnífico! Quantas perguntas ela tinha para fazer!

- Mas não sou Edward Cullen, muito menos um dos Salvatori. Não bebo sangues de rato como se fossem latinhas de refrigerante. Eu estou aqui procurando comida. Entende?

- Eu não ligo.

- Vai ligar quando eu terminar o trabalho.

O estranho escutou um tanto assustado as palavras que vieram a seguir.

- Você ainda nem começou.

-

Desculpem a demora! Minhas aulas voltaram e acabaram hoje de novo, então fiquei meio melancólica, mas hey, o capítulo saiu! ;D Espero de coração que as pessoas que gostaram do primeiro também gostem desse! E a Sakura conheceu um vampiro, já pode morrer feliz! Ou não... Hihi.

Então é isso, feliz carnaval, fiquem alegres e aproveitem as miniférias!

Beeijos chuchus !


End file.
